1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infinitely variable ratio transmission utilizing a pair of oppositely tapered and laterally spaced and registered journaled cones between which a spherical power transfer member is disposed. The power transfer member is universally journaled from a supportive cage shiftable along the length of the cones and opposite peripheral portions of the spherical power transfer member are disposed in rolling friction contact with opposing surfaces of the cones.
2. Description of Related Art
A similar transmission incorporating oppositely tapered cones is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,717, but utilizes an endless power transmission belt trained about the cones and having means operatively associated therewith for shifting the endless belt along the length of the cones to effect the desired ratio change.